1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatus for resolving pilot pseudorandom noise (PN) code conflicts in a communication system, and more particularly to automated planning of PilotPN codes to resolve such conflicts in a communication system.
2. Background
In wireless communication systems, such as an Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) system, identification information such as a pilot pseudorandom noise code (referred to herein as a “PilotPN code” or simply “PilotPN”) is used to identify an access point (AP) or base station to an access terminal (AT) or other user equipment. Ideally, each PilotPN for each respective AP is unique. Nonetheless, even if the same PilotPN is used for more than one AP, each PilotPN emanating from a particular AP may have a PN offset different from the counterpart emanating from the another AP to achieve differentiation. If these are not the case, however, a PilotPN conflict scenario may arise. Sometimes, the term “PilotPN conflict” is called a “PilotPN collision” instead. For purposes of this disclosure, the two terms are used interchangeably.
Any PilotPN conflict is undesirable as repeating or even closely offset PilotPNs from different APs can disrupt signal demodulation, decoding, and further network side routing. In order to resolve PilotPN conflict, the occurrence of PilotPN collision has previously been resolved by manual intervention and coordination, which results in increased costs and deployment delays. In accordance with the present disclosure, such collision or conflict may be resolved automatically through PilotPN planning as will be described herein.